Bart Allen
Early Life Bart Allen was the son of Don Allen. One of the Tornado Twins. He was also the son of Meloni Thawne, the daughter of Eddie Thawne who worked with The Flash. While growing up, Bart didn't know his father had super speed. He didn't know much about his grandfather, Barry Allen either. Bart grew up idolizing The Flash. This caused Don to fear the worst. The Flash's greatest enemy, Eobard Thawne idolized The Flash in the same way Bart did. It took time, but Bart later learned the truth about his family. His grandfather was The Flash. Knowing this, Bart left his family. He went to his aunt who was working with Reverse Flash to make sure Barry never disappeared. This caused Bart and Dawn to fight. Bart was beaten but learned their plan. They wanted to kill Savitar, one of Barry's enemies to save The Flash. Bart joined the two and got help getting back in time. Impulse Getting back to the present day, Bart took the name Impulse as he found his grandfather, Barry. He convinced Barry he was his grandson as he betrayed Dawn and Thawne. Instead, Bart joined the Flash Family and met other people in the family. One of them being Kid Flash. At some point during this, Bart met his other grandfather, Eddie. The two connected as Bart told Eddie both of them were family to Reverse Flash. Even Barry is. Bart's mission later failed, Barry Allen fought Savitar and disappeared. This caused Bart to lose hope. He even stopped being a hero for some time. Kid Flash Wally West later took the mantel of The Flash. He also asked Bart to carry on the legacy of The Flash by becoming Wally's Kid Flash. It was now Bart told Wally he wasn't only named after Barry. He was also named after Waly. This made Wally want to be as good as Barry. He fought hard to keep the legacy going. Sometime during this, Bart joined the Teen Titans. There he met Robin. The two became friends and worked a lot together. Bart also met the last Robin, Damian Wayne. Legion of Superheroes When Bart finally turned eighteen, the Legion of Superheroes found him. He didn't want to join them at first, but he did. In doing so, Bart became The Flash III and fought alongside them. He became one of the most known heroes in their team ever. The Legion later got back in time to help the Justice League during their battle against Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor. This led to Bart meeting Wally once more and connecting over their time as The Flash. To Wally, Bart had only been gone for a year or two, but to Bart, it had gone ten years. He was now fully grown and a scarlet speedster. Bart witnessed the death of Jay Garrick when they were in the present. Bart even told Wally they had to put the helmet inside the Flash Museum as it was a large part of the future. When they had their final battle against the Anti-Monitor and Darkseid, Darkseid decided to destroy Earth. Only wanting to beat Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor merged the Black Racer with Bart. This caused Wally to become the new Black Racer. With this, they were able to beat Darkseid and even kill him. Bart didn't go back to being himself though, but he still went back to the future with the Legion of Superheroes. They decided to together find a way to separate the Black Racer from Bart. In the future, Bart and the Legion of Superheroes once more met with the Anti-Monitor. The Anti-Monitor had been defeated and sent to the Micro Verse, but Bart went there and talked to him. This ended with the Anti-Monitor restoring Bart to being The Flash and they put the real Black Racer back into the present time to make sure it wouldn't destroy the timeline.